Frohe Weihnachten, Severus
by jinkizu
Summary: Voldemort hatte dank Hermione einen vorläufigen Sieg errungen. Severus wurde versklavt und der Orden in alle Windrichtungen zerstreut. Doch eines Abends wendet sich das Blatt.
1. Chapter 1

Frohe Weihnachten 1

Die dunkle Seite hatte, dank ihr, gewonnen. Der dunkle Herrscher hatte die Macht durch ihren Verrat an sich gerissen. Das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zwischen gut und böse wurde durch ihr zutun zerstört. Sie war das Züngelchen auf der Waagschale das den Ausschlag gab. Als Belohnung bekam sie ihn. Ihren persönlichen Sklaven, gebunden an sie durch ein unsichtbares Halsband.

Einzig sie konnte es entfernen. Dieses Halsband zwang ihn unter ihre Knechtschaft und mochte er auch noch so sehr mit den Zähnen knirschen, er war ihr ausgeliefert. Als besonderen Dank erhielt sie außerdem Malfoy Manor und war nun die persönliche Beraterin von seiner Lordschaft. Heute kam er hier her. Es bereitete ihm besondere Genugtuung ihn zu demütigen. Ihm zu zeigen, wie gering er ihn schätzte, wie unbedeutend er war.

Severus war ein Verräter in seinen Reihen gewesen und Hermione servierte ihn ihm auf einem silbernen Tablett. Harry und seinen Freunden gelang die Flucht. Doch für die magischen Geschöpfe und auch die Menschen lebten fortan in tiefster Dunkelheit. Die geringste Verfehlung in den Augen des dunklen Lords führte zur sofortigen Hinrichtung.

Askaban und die Dementoren unterstanden einzig seinem Befehl. Ein Ministerium gab es nicht mehr und auch Hogwarts wurde geschlossen. Bildung stand nur mehr den reinblütigen Magiern vor.

„Bring mir etwas zu trinken!", herrschte sie ihren Sklaven grob an. Sie vermied es dabei ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er mochte ihren Befehlen gehorchen müssen, aber gebrochen hatte sie ihn deswegen nicht.

Die stille Verachtung die aus jedem Blick, aus jeder Geste sprach machte ihr mit jedem Tag der verging mehr zu schaffen. Am Anfang hatte der Hass der verschmähten Liebe alle anderen Gefühle in ihr ausgelöscht. Seit drei Monaten lebte sie nun schon in dieser unnatürlichen Situation mit ihm in diesem Haus. Ein einsames Jahr. Sie hatte all ihre Freunde verloren, sprach praktisch außer mit Voldemort mit niemanden ein Wort.

Selbst an Severus richtete sie nur das Wort, um ihm einen Befehl zu erteilen. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit versucht mit ihm normal zu reden, aber außer kalter Verachtung kam nichts von ihm. Hermione drehte ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. So zeigte sie ihm ihre Überlegenheit.

Ein kleiner, unbedeutender Sieg, der eher kindisch als erwachsen anmutete. Severus stellte ein Glas vor sie mit einer Präzision und Ruhe hin, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es nichts gab, mit dem sie ihn treffen konnte. Sie war das Spiel müde. Plötzlich drangen Geräusche aus dem Flur an ihr Ohr.

„Geh und öffne deinem Herrn und Gebieter die Tür!"

Voldemort rauschte, ohne Severus eines Blickes zu würdigen, in den Raum und blieb direkt vor Hermione, die am Boden kniete, stehen.

„Meine Liebe, erhebt euch!", befahl er ihr gönnerhaft und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. Er war gekommen, um endlich sein Recht einzufordern. Sie sollte sich ihm endlich hingeben. Hermione stand auf und setzte sich dicht neben Voldemort auf einen Stuhl.

„Erzähl mir wie geht es dir?", säuselte er abgedroschen in ihr Ohr, dabei wühlte er selbstvergessen in ihrem Haar. Ihm war es egal, was sie fühlte, einzig seine Triebe sollte sie befriedigen.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermione über den Rücken. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Voldemort versuchte sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Angewidert blickte sie zur Seite und versuchte sich unauffällig aus seinem Griff zu winden. Ihn wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht in ihrem Bett haben. Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick zu Severus.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Vier Wochen hatte es gedauert, bis der Hass aufgehört hatte, in ihr zu wüten, aber nun empfand sie nur noch Selbstekel. Voldemort verließ sie bald, da er merkte das sie noch nicht bereit war ihm zu geben, was ihm zustand. Leicht verärgert lief er zum Apparierplatz. Hermione sah ihm aus einem der Fenster hinter her. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Unbewusst rieb sie sich mit der rechten Hand über den linken Unterarm. Manchmal brannte es wie die Hölle, manchmal sorge es nur dafür, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, doch unentwegt erinnerte es sie daran, dass es für sie kein zurück mehr gab.

Still beobachtete sie Severus, wie er die Teller und Gläser vom Tisch entfernte. Wie immer war Voldemort zum Essen geblieben und hatte sich auch nicht das Vergnügen nehmen lassen dabei Severus unentwegt zu quälen. Sicher und gelassen ging er seiner Arbeit nach. Konnte diesen Mann nichts erschüttern?

Hermione spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Es wurde an der Zeit begangenes Unrecht wieder gut zu machen. Tief Luft holend trat sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab an ihn heran. Misstrauisch beäugte er sie. Egal was sie vorhatte, was sie ihm antun wollte, er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Das Halsband verhinderte es.

„Das Halsband scheuert auf deiner Haut. Das sieht hässlich aus. Ich werde es dir abnehmen", sagte sie leise.

Das war eine Lüge. Das Halsband war magisch. Es konnte gar nicht auf der Haut scheuern. Was hatte sie nur vor? War das ein Test? Wollte sie sehen, was er tat, wenn die Freiheit zum Greifen nahe war? Severus hob das Kinn, um ihr den Zugang zum Halsband zu erleichtern.

Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich vertrauensvoll in ihre Hände gab. Diese schmerzliche Erkenntnis machte Hermione einmal mehr deutlich, dass sie im Begriff stand das Richtige zu tun. Sie würde ihm die Freiheit schenken. Nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten von ihr verschwand der stete leichte Druck an seinem Hals.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen und möchte nicht mehr gestört werden!", sagte sie herrisch und ließ ihn, nach einem letzten Blick in seine schwarzen Augen, einfach stehen. Nahe der Tür legte sie ihren Zauberstab ab und verließ den Raum.

In ihrem Zimmer machte sie sich sorgfältig für die Nacht zurecht. Es würde vermutlich ihre Letzte auf Erden sein. Wenn alles so lief, wie sie es sich vorstellte, war sie schon bald tot. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, rollte eine Seite Pergament auseinander und begann, nach dem sie die Feder in die Tinte getaucht hatte, rasch zu schreiben. Wie von selbst flossen die Worte aus ihr heraus. Sie bat alle die sie kannte und liebte um Verzeihung. Kaum war sie damit fertig, zerriss sie es in lauter kleine Stückchen.

Nein, wenn sie heute starb, dann sollten sie alle als das herzlose Miststück, für das sie sie hielten, in Erinnerung behalten. Weit öffnete sie die Vorhänge um das Mondlicht einzulassen. Legte sich dann, nach dem sie alle Kerzen gelöscht, hatte, auf ihr Bett und wartete.

Einen Augenblick stand er starr auf einem Fleck, dann kam Leben in ihm. Egal ob es eine Falle war oder nicht. Wenn er die mögliche Chance auf Freiheit nicht nutzte, dann war er ein verdammter Narr. Fest schloss sich seine Hand um den Zauberstab. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass es sein Eigener war.

Selbst davor war sie nicht zurückgeschreckt. Sie hat tatsächlich versucht alles an sich zu reißen. Er riss die Tür mit dem festen Entschluss auf sie zu suchen und zu töten. Nie wieder wollte er irgendjemands Sklave sein. Vor ihrer geschlossenen Tür blieb er stehen. Nachdenklich blickte er auf seinen Zauberstab, dann wusste er es plötzlich. Sie wollte, dass er kam, um sie zu töten.

Das war ihr Plan. Doch er würde sich dem widersetzten. Er diente ihr nicht. Wenn sie sterben wollte, dann musste sie sich ein anderes Werkzeug für ihren Wahnsinn suchen. Er drehte sich um und verließ Malfoy Manor, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Die Hölle musste ein Paradies sein im Vergleich zu der Qual und den Schmerzen die Voldemort ihr zufügte. Nicht eine Sekunde glaubte er ihr die Lüge, dass Severus die Flucht gelungen war. Das Halsband hätte kein anderer außer ihr abnehmen können. Die Magie, die darin verwoben war, machte das schlicht unmöglich. Er hatte an ihr all die grausamen Flüche, die er kannte, angewandt, bis auf einen Avada Kedavra, denn sparte er sich für den Schluss auf.

Es dauerte zwei Tage und zwei Nächte, bis er mit ihr fertig war. Sie war noch am Leben, gerade so, doch statt es zu Ende zu bringen, warf er sie seinen Feinden einfach vor die Füße. Vermutlich würde sie zwar nicht einmal die nächste Stunde erleben, aber die wollte er seinen und ihren Feinden schenken. Sollten sich die noch mit ihren sterblichen Überresten amüsieren.

Am Anfang war es dunkel. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, oder wer sie war. Alles war überzogen von einem grauen Schleier voll Schmerz. Sie hätte gern Fragen gestellt, irgendetwas gesagt, nur ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Nicht mehr. Es war ihr unmöglich festzustellen, wie lange sie in diesem Zustand verbrachte. Zeit hatte für sie ihre Bedeutung verloren. Manchmal wünschte sie sich alles möge einfach vorbei sein und dann war es das auch.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit war sie wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein. Aufmerksam studierte sie ihre Umgebung. Sie lag auf einem ihr fremden Bett. Jemand hatte sich beinahe fürsorglich um sie gekümmert und dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Wunden verarztet wurden und heilen konnten. Jeder Versuch sich auf Zurichten, oder sich auch nur zu bewegen scheiterte. Sie war gelähmt und sie konnte es niemanden sagen, denn nach wie vor konnte sie nicht sprechen. 

„Zuerst wollte ich dich einfach sterben lassen, doch dann entschied ich mich anders. Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken, denn ich habe es weder für dich noch für mich getan, sondern einzig für einen anderen Menschen, der mir vor Jahren die gleiche Gunst zuteilwerden ließ"

Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie kannte diese Stimme und in diesem Moment fürchtete sie sie wie nichts auf dieser Welt.

„Du kannst aufhören zu sprechen zu versuchen. Ich habe deine Stimmbänder blockiert. Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du sprichst. Weder ist es von Bedeutung was du zu sagen, hast, noch interessiert es mich. Ich halte dich in Starre, vorerst. Solltest du dich in irgendeiner Form mir widersetzten, werde ich dich töten"

„Ach würdest du es nur tun!", flehte sie stumm. Nun wusste sie das sie in der Hölle gelandet war. Voldemort war nichts im Vergleich zu Severus.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie in diesem Zustand. Severus richtete nicht mehr das Wort an sie. Für ihn war alles, was er sagen wollte, gesagt. Er kümmerte sich um ihre Wunden und versorgte sie mit Essen, aber ohne sie dabei zu berühren. Sie war übersäht mit Blutergüssen, tiefen Wunden die ihr Voldemort mit dem Zauberstab zugefügt hat und blauen Flecken. Jeder Muskel und jede Faser in ihrem Körper verursachte ihr beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen.

Ein paar Tage später erlaubte er ihr zum ersten Mal, dass sie aufstehen, durfte um sich an den Tisch zum Essen zu setzten. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach der Gabel. Sie schaffte es kaum sie zu halten, geschweige den zu essen. So vorsichtig wie möglich legte sie wieder neben ihren Teller. Sie würde das Essen eben ausfallen lassen.

Severus beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Ganz genau wusste er noch nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte, oder wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Der Hass in ihm war stark und es kostete ihn beinahe seine ganze Willenskraft ihr nicht wehzutun. Das hatte Voldemort schon zur Genüge besorgt. Auch er legte seine Gabel neben den Teller, dann stützte er die Ellbogen auf den Tisch ab und verschränkte seine Finger.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht gestatten, kann einfach so herumzulaufen. Daher werden Sie mir ihren Eid leisten. Sie werden mir die Treue schwören"

Ängstlich schluckte sie. Er verlangte nicht wenig und sie konnte es verstehen. Wenn sie ihm den Treueschwur leistete, dann war das vergleichbar mit dem Halsband, mit dem sie ihn an sich gebunden hatte. Es gab nur einen Unterschied. Das Halsband konnte wieder entfernt und somit der Zauberbann gebrochen werden. Der Eid galt bis zu ihrem Tode. 

„Nun ich warte auf Ihre Antwort. Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?"

Nervös zuckte Hermione zusammen. Langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf, sie hatte keine Wahl. 

„Gut! Sie werden tun was ich Ihnen sage und meinen Befehlen ohne Widerspruch gehorchen. Ich werde Sie unterrichten und Ihnen beibringen ihr kindisches, unreifes Verhalten hinter sich zu lassen. Erwarten Sie kein Mitleid von mir, Sie werden es nicht bekommen"

Nach seiner Ansprache erhob sie sich. Sie hatte genug, vorerst und wollte nur noch zurück in ihr Bett. Bevor sie ging, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Sie wollen wissen, wo sie sind?" Interpretierte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Sie befinden sich in Harry Potters Haus. Sie sind im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12"

Ihr blasses Gesicht wurde noch bleicher.

„Keine Angst. Er weiß nicht das Sie hier bei mir sind und auch wenn er es wüsste – so hätte er bestimmt kein Interesse daran Sie zu sehen"

Würde das ihre Zukunft sein? Sarkastische Bemerkungen und permanente Demütigungen? Letzteres konnte sie ertragen, aber seine spitze, treffsichere Zunge nur schwer.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Viel Zeit zum Ausruhen ließ er ihr nicht. Noch hatte sie ihm nicht die Treue geschworen und sich mit einem unbrechbaren Eid an ihn gebunden. Solang dies nicht geschehen war, konnte er ihr nicht vertrauen. Für diesen Augenblick erlaubte er ihr zu sprechen. Gleich darauf nahm er ihr die Stimme wieder. Das war seine Strafe an sie. Bereits am nächsten Morgen hatte er vor mit ihrem Unterricht zu beginnen.

Sollte sie ihnen im Kampf gegen Voldemort von Nutzen sein, dann musste er sie dafür vorbereiten. Hermione war immer noch ein naives Kind, das glaubte schon alles zu wissen, aber im Grunde keine Ahnung hatte. Sie war wie er. Er hatte sich auch von Hass und verschmähter Liebe leiten lassen und war so eine leichte Beute für Voldemort gewesen. Wenn er damals geahnt hätte, wie Hermione auf seine Zurückweisung reagieren würde, er hätte sie um den Sieg zu sichern flach gelegt.

Heftig schlug er das Buch, das er in Händen hielt, zu. Solche Gedanken waren nicht hilfreich. In zwei Tagen fand hier die nächste Versammlung vom Orden des Phönix statt. Bis dahin musste er sie so weit gebracht haben, dass sie ihm den Gehorsam nicht mehr verweigerte, denn ansonsten würden sie ihre ehemaligen besten Freunde töten.

Die erste Lektion für den neuen Tag war ihr ihre Opfer zu zeigen. Sie mochte vielleicht gegen niemanden ihren Zauberstab erhoben haben und ihn mit Avada Kedavra niedergestreckt haben, aber dennoch war es auch ihre Schuld das Zauberer und Hexen ihr Leben lassen mussten. Gnadenlos legte er vor sie die Bilder der Toten die zum Teil auch auf ihr Konto gingen hin. Zum ersten Mal zeigte sie Gefühl, denn ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie nach den Bildern. Minerva, Tonks, Georg und Hagrid, sie alle waren wegen ihr tot.

„Dein Verrat hatte einen Preis und sie haben ihn gezahlt – mit ihrem Leben!"

Seine Worte waren wie ein harter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Hermione hatte es geahnt, aber jeglichen Gedanken daran weit von sich geschoben. Es war grausam von ihm sie damit zu konfrontieren. Für den Rest des Tages saß sie benommen da. Sie hatte diese Menschen gekannt, geschätzt und von Herzen gern gehabt. Und nun waren sie tot. Hermione haderte den ganzen Tag mit sich und glaubte darüber den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Was habe ich nur getan?"

„Nichts was man wiedergutmachen könnte"

Severus hatte ihre geflüsterten Worte gehört und ihr auch geantwortet. Er behandelte sie so, wie damals Dumbledore ihn behandelt hatte.

Am nächsten Tag musste sie lernen, dass es für sie kein zurück mehr in ihr altes Leben gab. Dieser Weg war für immer verschlossen. Sie mochte es vielleicht noch nicht erkennen, aber er hatte es am eigenen Leib schmerzhaft erfahren. Wer das getan hatte, was sie getan hatte, oder auch er, der blieb den Rest seines Lebens für immer ohne Freunde und hatte nur noch Feinde. Man würde auch ihr von nun an mit Misstrauen und Ablehnung begegnen. Man würde ihr nur Arbeit geben, wenn man sich davon einen Nutzen versprach, aber nicht wegen ihren Fähigkeiten.

Die Einsamkeit würde zu ihrem einzigen Verbündeten werden, der sie niemals mehr verlassen würde. Erneut glaubte Hermione in ein tiefes Loch zu stürzen. Obwohl die Einsamkeit schon lange ein Vertrauter von ihr war, so hatte sie mit der Freilassung von Severus gehofft diese hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie kamen fast alle gleichzeitig. Fröhlich schnatternd, trotz der düsteren Zeit, ließen sie sich rund um den Küchentisch nieder. Erneut suchten sie nach einem Weg Voldemorts Herrschaft ein Ende zu setzten. Natürlich war es jetzt um vieles Schwieriger, seit Hermione auf seiner Seite stand und sie alle verraten hatte. Es mutete immer noch wie ein Wunder an, das nicht mehr von ihnen sterben mussten.

Remus räusperte sich laut und warf einen Blick in die Runde. Alle waren gekommen. Ginny, Ron, Fred, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Luna und natürlich Harry. Sie alle führten ein Leben im Verborgenen. Würde Voldemort auch nur den Aufenthaltsort von einem von ihnen kennen, würde er nicht eher ruhen, bis er die Verstecke von allen anderen aus ihm herausgepresst hatte, um ihn anschließend zu töten. Die Tür schwang auf und Severus erschien. Wie immer trug er einen mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

War er vor seiner Gefangenschaft schon kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse gewesen, so hatte diesen Zustand das letzten Monaten noch weit verschlimmert. Jegliche Form von Höfflichkeit war ihm zur Gänze abhandengekommen. Wenn er nicht ein so unbezahlbarer Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen wäre, man hätte sich bestimmt schon längst überlegt, wie lange man ihn noch ertragen musste. Aber so …

Er kam nicht alleine. Hinter ihm trat eine weitere Person in den Raum. Ein Raunen war zu hören und alle sprangen, ihren Zauberstab bereits in der Hand, gleichzeitig auf.

„Du!", brachte Harry als Erster atemlos hervor. Niemals hätte er gedacht sie jemals so hassen zu können. Er verstand sie nicht. Vor einer Ewigkeit hatte er gedacht, aber das war nun unwichtig.

„Was will sie hier?" Mrs. Weasley hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Sie gehört zu mir", erwiderte Severus schlicht und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.

Zornig betrachteten alle Hermione. Sie war zu ihrem Feind geworden, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Freunde starben und das sie einst zu ihren engsten Freunden gezählt hatte machte den ganzen Verrat noch schlimmer. Fest schlug ihr Mrs. Weasley gerade mitten ins Gesicht.

„Du Miststück hast meinen Jungen auf dem Gewissen!", zischte sie Hermione hasserfüllt an und wollte erneut zuschlagen, doch Severus hielt ihre Hand eisern fest.

„Es ist genug! Hermione ist von nun an meine Angelegenheit. Tut so als wäre sie nicht hier", schlug Severus ruhig vor und ließ Mrs. Weasleys Hand los.

„Schick sie weg!", verlangte Harry, ohne Hermione eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Aufmerksam betrachtete Severus die Runde. Es war noch zu früh, er hätte es wissen müssen.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer!", befahl er ihr. Hermione richtete sich kerzengerade auf und schritt beinahe lautlos aus dem Raum. Keiner sprach ein Wort, bis sie fort war, doch dann stürmten tausend Fragen gleichzeitig auf Severus ein. Gelassen ließ er diesen Ansturm über sich ergehen.

„Ich vertraue ihr", antwortete er schlicht, nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Er sah, wie sich einige Münder öffneten und wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen, schlossen. In Harrys Augen blitze irgendwann der Funke des Verstehens auf. Damit hatte Severus gerechnet. Alle anderen verstanden ihn zwar nicht, aber akzeptierten seine Antwort und ließen sich von ihm auf das brennende Thema Voldemort zurückführen.

Hermione hatte ihn noch gehört. Ach wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass es tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen würde, aber es war lediglich eine Illusion. Durch ihren Schwur war es ihm ein Leichtes ihr zu vertrauen. Warum war sie nicht tot? Verdammter Voldemort! Eigentlich hätte sie es ahnen müssen. Voldemort verstand es auf eine perverse Art zu strafen. Die nächsten Tage und Wochen wurden für Hermione anstrengend und hart. Severus schickte sie durch die Hölle. Er kannte kein Erbarmen, keine Gnade.

„Um für den Orden von nutzen zu sein, musst du lernen deine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Du musst lernen, dass deine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse von nun an zweitrangig sind. Was zählt ist die Gemeinschaft und nicht mehr der Einzelne!"

Permanent trainierte er sie in Okklumentik. Immer, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sie wäre unkonzentriert, griff er sie an. Er erfuhr eine Menge über sie. Hermione hatte eine Kindheit, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Ihre Eltern liebten sie und vergötterten sie. Lasen ihr praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Lernen, die Schule, gute Noten, das alles, fiel ihr beinahe in den Schoss. Sie stieß kaum auf Schwierigkeiten in ihrem Leben. Alles erreichte sie mühelos und fast schon zu leicht. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie mit einer Zurückweisung, die in ihren Augen einem Versagen gleichkam, nicht fertig wurde.

Noch gut erinnerte er sich an den Tag, als sie selbstsicher in sein Büro gestürmt kam, ihm ihre Liebe gestand und sich ihm an den Hals warf. Er war über diese Dreistigkeit wütend geworden und hatte sie kurzerhand rausgeworfen. Niemals würde er sich mit einer Schülerin abgeben. Hermione hatte getobt, geweint und schließlich gebettelt, war sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gegangen, aber auch damit konnte sie seine Einstellung nicht ändern.

Irgendwann wurde ihr klar, dass er sie nicht liebte, ja sich sogar nicht einmal sonderlich viel aus ihr machte. Da zerbrach etwas in ihr. Sie die immer alles bekam, scheiterte. Naiv, wie sie war, hatte sie sich eingebildet, er würde sich geschmeichelt fühlen, weil sich so jemand wie sie für so jemanden wie ihn interessierte. Wutentbrannt verließ sie Hogwarts und wandte sich an den einzigen Mann, der ihr bei ihren Racheplänen helfen konnte – Voldemort.

Sie entlockte ihm das Versprechen Severus kein Leid zu zufügen, dafür erhielt er genug Informationen über Harry Potter, ihre Verstecke und Pläne ihn zu Fall zu bringen. All das Leid verursacht durch die verschmähte Liebe einer Frau. Zornig presste Severus die Lippen zusammen. Auch er hatte mit seinen Schatten zu kämpfen. Es kostete ihn viel sie nicht zu schlagen. Sie hatte ihn versklavt. Ihm ihr grausames Spiel aufgezwungen und dafür alleine könnte er sie töten.

Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es war ein Fehler von ihm zu denken er könnte sie unterrichten, er könnte sie genügend für ihre Aufgabe vorbereiten, nicht, wenn er beständig daran dachte, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Er hatte geglaubt, sich so weit distanzieren zu können, um objektiv zu bleiben, aber das war eine Lüge an sich selbst. Er steckte selbst viel zu tief drinnen. Nur gab es keinen Anderen, der sie unterrichten konnte.

Harry hatte anders zu tun, Rons Hass machte es ihm unmöglich sich um Hermione zu kümmern. Ähnlich lag es bei all den Anderen. Selbst Remus, der sonst eher von friedlicher Natur war, musste schwer mit seiner Beherrschung in Hermiones Gegenwart ringen. Tonks war seine Verlobte gewesen.

„Für was trainieren Sie mich?", konnte sich Hermione nach einem Monat harter Ausbildung die Frage nicht mehr verkneifen. Anfangs hatte sie es nicht gewagt irgendetwas zu sagen, aus Angst, wie er reagieren würde, aber mit jedem Tag an seiner Seite schwand ein Teil ihrer Furcht. Severus blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig, doch zwei Wochen später ließen seine Worte sie erneut erzittern.

„Sie sind bereit", sagte er ruhig.

„Bereit für was?"

„Bereit um Voldemort um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ihm zu Kreuze zu kriechen und alles daran zu setzen, um von ihm wieder aufgenommen zu werden"

Hektisch schnappte Hermione nach Luft. „Das … das kann ich nicht!", widersprach sie heftig.

Voldemort würde sie niemals wieder in seine Reihen aufnehmen. Er hatte sie beinahe getötet. Hart packte Severus sie bei den Schultern.

„Und wenn Sie mit ihm ins Bett steigen müssen, dann werden sie das tun! Wir brauchen sein Vertrauen, ansonsten können wir nicht gewinnen!" Grob stieß er sie von sich und wandte sich ab. Verdammt, er hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen. Als Frau standen ihr andere Möglichkeiten offen, als einem Mann. Wenn sie ihre Reize richtig einsetzte, war Voldemort bevor das Jahr zu Ende ging, bereits Geschichte.

„Das ganze letzte Jahr war er hinter mir her. Ich habe nichts unversucht gelassen diesem Schicksal zu entgehen und nun kommen Sie und verlangen genau das von mir? Niemals! Außerdem würde er mich, bevor ich auch nur einen Fuß über seine Schwelle setzte, bereits töten!"

Wutentbrannt drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon. Dafür hätte er sie nicht gesund pflegen müssen.

„Nicht so schnell!" Er packte sie am Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Wenn sie es richtig anstellen, müssen sie nicht einmal ihr Höschen ausziehen, um das sie sich scheinbar so große Sorgen machen. Schon erstaunlich, wenn man bedenkt …"

„Was bedenkt?"

„Bei mir haben Sie sich nicht so ein Theater darum gemacht. Dunkel kann ich mich daran erinnern sie bereits in weit weniger als nur BH und Slip gesehen zu haben"

Die Anzüglichkeit in seine Stimme trieb sie beinahe zu Raserei. Das und der Umstand, dass er sie an eine äußerst peinliche Situation erinnerte.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen und übergab sich. Wie oft hatte er sich nach einem Treffen mit Voldemort genauso gefühlt? Zu oft. Schweigend ertrug sie die Erniedrigungen die ihr Voldemort angedeihen ließ. Er folterte sie bei jedem Treffen und zugleich versuchte er sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Doch Hermione verweigerte sich ihm, bis sie eines Tages … Sie brach nicht zusammen.

Wie betäubt ging sie an Severus vorbei. So blass hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Seine Fragen erstickten unter dem Blick der Erkenntnis. Voldemort hatte sich diesmal nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden abspeisen lassen. Hermione ließ sich auf ihr Bett mit dem Gesicht nach unten fallen. Nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr fühlen. „Hermione?", flüsterte er fragend.

„Sind sie jetzt zufrieden? Ist meine Schuld jetzt getilgt?" Sie erwartete keine Antwort. Sie wollte nur alleine sein.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Von nun an war alles anders. Er war weniger hart und grausam und sie … Sie hatte sich seit jenem Abend verändert. Es war als hätte man aus ihr das Leben gezogen. Sie war wie ein Puppe an der jemand anderer die Fäden zog. Klaglos ging sie zu Voldemort, wenn er sie rief, und ließ sich von Severus, wenn sie zurückkam, emotionslos die Wunden versorgen. Voldemort nahm sie mit vorbehalten wieder in seinem Kreis auf.

Severus begann sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er wollte sie bestrafen, nicht zerstören, doch irgendwie begannen die Dinge ihm zu entgleiten. Jeder Versuch in sie zu dringen, scheiterten. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sie noch schmäler und blasser wurde. Hermione schlief kaum und aß nur wenig. Bald schon war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Er musste diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende bereiten.

„Sie tun weder mir noch sich selbst einen Gefallen, wenn Sie sich umbringen!", versuchte er sie aus ihrer Apathie zu reißen, aber seine Worte erreichten sie nicht. Und dann, als er dachte er müsste sie gegen ihren Willen zwingen sich zu schonen, brach sie, bei ihrer Rückkehr von Voldemort, einfach bewusstlos in seinen Armen zusammen.

Im ersten Augenblick hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Alles war vergessen. Was sie getan hatte und auch das, was man ihr angetan hatte. Doch dieser Augenblick währte nicht lange und viel zu früh holte sie die grausame Realität wieder ein. Sofort überzog sich ihr Gesicht mit Bitterkeit. Severus, der nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war, sah, wie sich ihre Gefühle sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder spiegelten und wie sie sich veränderten.

Severus würde ihr gerne die Neuigkeit, die auch er nur durch puren Zufall entdeckt hatte, ersparen, aber unglücklicherweise ließ diese sich sowieso nicht mehr lange verbergen. Sachte räusperte er sich.

„Wir müssen reden", begann er und wartete, bis sie ihn anblickte.

„Worüber? Neue Demütigungen für mich? Es gibt nichts mehr mit dem Sie mich verletzen können" Seine Augen verengten sich. Bedrohlich sah er auf sie herab.

„Sie sind schwanger"

Sie hatte sich geirrt. Er konnte sie doch noch verletzten.

Severus ließ ihr Zeit mit dieser Neuigkeit fertig zu werden. Stunden später verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf der Suche nach ihm. Sie fand ihn lesend in einem der Stühle vor dem Kamin.

„Mach es weg!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Das kann ich nicht", erwiderte er tonlos.

„Ich will es nicht"

Er konnte verstehen, dass sie für das Wesen das in ihr heranwuchs, keine Muttergefühle –hegte, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er schlicht und meinte es auch so.

Plötzlich kam Leben in sie. Wie eine Furie stürzte sie sich auf ihn und wollte ihm die Augen auskratzen.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich! Du verdammter Mistkerl!", schrie sie wie von Sinnen, und bevor Severus sie abwehren konnte, hatte sie ihm einige tiefe, hässliche Kratzer im Gesicht zugefügt. Grob hielt er ihre Arme fest, sobald er sie erwischte.

„Hasse mich so viel du, willst, aber ich kann deinen Zustand trotzdem nicht ändern. Es ist zu spät. Die Schwangerschaft ist bereits zu weit fortgeschritten!", zischte er ihr zornig ins Gesicht.

Dabei war er nicht auf sie, sondern auf sich selbst wütend. Sie sollte doch nur … er wollte doch nur, dass sie dieses Monster ausspionierte. Kraftlos sank sie zusammen und wäre bestimmt gefallen, wenn Severus sie nicht gehalten hätte.

„Versprich mir nur eins", bat sie leise. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Erzähle niemanden davon. Erzähl niemanden, wer der Vater ist", verlangte sie leise.

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, doch er beugte sich ihrem Wunsch, ohne dabei die Konsequenzen zu bedenken.

Ihre Beziehung zueinander begann sich zu verändern. Besorgt achtete Severus darauf, dass sie genug schlief und aß. Er hatte zuvor noch nie mit einer schwangeren Frau zu tun. Dumbledore sagte immer Liebe sei die größte Magie, aber Severus war sich da nicht sicher. Ein kleiner Funke genügte und brachte so das wohl größte Wunder hervor – einen neuen Menschen.

Fasziniert beobachtete er Hermione immer dann, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte. Hermione redete wieder mit ihm, wenn auch nur das absolut Notwendigste. Sie blieb vorsichtig und misstrauisch. Natürlich entging ihr das plötzliche Interesse von Severus an ihr nicht. Vor nicht einmal einem Jahr hätte sie sich genau das gewünscht, doch jetzt beängstigte sie es nur.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was in dir entsteht?", fragte er sie eines Tages, als sich ihre Schwangerschaft kaum noch verbergen ließ und es für sie ein noch größeres Risiko bedeutete zu Voldemort zu gehen.

„Ein weiteres Monster?", antwortete sie trocken und schaufelte weiter das Essen, das vor ihr stand in ihren Mund. Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal, was sie da eigentlich aß. Severus zog tadelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ein Kind und möglicherweise einer der größten Magier oder Hexen, die die Zauberwelt je gesehen hat"

Hermione legte ihre Gabel nieder und betrachtete Severus nachdenklich. „Findest du das etwa gut?"

Sie hatten aufgehört, seit Hermione schwanger war, einander zu siezen. Es war so natürlich und selbstverständlich gewesen und war so beiden gar nicht bewusst.

„Es bietet Möglichkeiten. Dadurch, dass wir seine oder ihre Erziehung in der Hand haben, haben wir auch die Chance zu verhindern, dass daraus etwas oder jemand wie Voldemort wird"

Heftig sog Hermione Luft in ihre Lungen. „Du erwartest doch nicht von mir, dass ich es großziehe? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!"

Severus beugte sich über den Tisch ihr zu. „Genau das!"

Hermione lehnte sich weit in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Niemals! Niemals würde sie dieses Kind auch nur in ihrem Armen halten, geschweige den großziehen.

„Ich werde dir helfen!", schlug er leise vor.

Überrascht riss Hermione die Augen auf. „Willst du das wirklich tun? Du würdest dich damit an mich binden" Sie musste wissen ob ihm klar war, auf was er sich da einließ.

„Ja", erwidert er schlicht. Ahnte er, was er ihr damit anbot? Vor langer Zeit hatte sie sich genau das gewünscht. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und eine Familie gründen. Seine Ablehnung hatte sie damals hart getroffen.

Er hatte sie nicht einfach zurückgewiesen und weggeschickt, nein, er musste sie zuvor auch noch demütigen und ihr den letzten Rest ihrer Würde rauben. Sie hatte sich in ihre schönsten Dessous gehüllt, einen einfach dunklen Umhang übergeworfen und war zu ihm in den Kerker gegangen. Dort entblätterte sie sich wie Venus vor seinen Augen und stand in schönster Nacktheit wie Gott sie schuf vor ihm.

Ein Anblick, der ihm bestimmt das Blut heiß durch die Adern schießen lassen musste und so wartete sie nur auf den Moment, wo er sich begierig auf sie stürzte, aber nichts geschah. Er kam auf sie zu, aber nur um den Umhang aufzuheben und in ihr um die Schultern zu legen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich mit einem Kind wie sie es sind, einlasse, oder? Ich begehre sie nicht und ehrlich gesagt finde ich ihre Art, ihre Geltungssucht eher abstoßend. Sie mögen noch einen jungen und sagen wir vielleicht halbwegs attraktiven Körper besitzen, dennoch ist, da nichts einen Mann reizen könnte. Ziehen Sie sich wieder an und verschwinden sie! Vielleicht finden Sie einen ihrer kleinen Freunde, der ihnen den Gefallen tut und nun ja sich ihrer annimmt", meinte er spöttisch und hob dabei anzüglich eine Augenbraue.

„Aber …", wagte sie zu widersprechen, doch dieser Versuch wurde gnadenlos von ihm abgewürgt.

„Verschwinden sie endlich und falls sie mir noch einmal so unter die Augen treten, werde ich sie vor der ganzen Schule, einschließlich Minerva McGonagall, bloßstellen und dafür sorgen das sie von der Schule geworfen werden, da können sie sich sicher sein!", drohte er ihr noch und dann schob er sie grob vor die Tür.

Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, schlug er ihr Tür vor der Nase zu. Hermione stand draußen auf dem Gang, alleine, erniedrigt mit nichts bekleidet außer einem Umhang. Er hatte ihr nicht einmal die Zeit gelassen, dass sie sich ihre Dessous wieder anziehen konnte. Die schönen Strümpfe, der Strumpfgürtel, ein seidiges, schwarzes Nichts von BH und Slip, lagen immer noch in seinen Räumen. Weinend lief sie nach oben und schwor ihm in jener Nacht Rache.

Kalt brach der erste richtige Wintermorgen an. In der Nacht zuvor war Schnee gefallen und deckte die Landschaft mit einer blütenweiße Decke ein. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie schon mehr als ein Jahr hier war und sie kurz vor der Niederkunft stand. Ihre Beziehung zu Severus hatte sich grundlegend geändert. Er ging in der Rolle des zukünftigen Vaters vollkommen auf. Ständig las er irgendwelche Schwangerschaftsratgeber, studierte mögliche Namen und überwachte genau ihre Ernährung.

Ausgewogen musste sie sein, mit genügend Vitaminen und Spurenelementen. Seine Fürsorge tat Hermione, auch wenn sie nicht ihr alleine galt, gut. Die Wunden auf ihrer Seele begannen zu heilen. Aus ihrem Umgang miteinander war jede Feindseligkeit gewichen und hatte einer beinahe freundlichen Vertrautheit Platz gemacht. Sie lernten einander richtig kennen. Hermione mochte eine besserwisserische Streberin sein, aber im Grunde ihres Herzens war sie ein liebevoller Mensch, die für ihre Freunde beinahe alles tat.

Seine harte Zurückweisung hatte sie tiefer getroffen, als er ahnen konnte. Er hatte sie mit seinem Verhalten fast zerstört und das war unnötig gewesen. Es war ihnen gelungen, mithilfe von Hermione einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen Voldemort zu erringen. Seine Macht war erneut gebrochen, seine Anhänger zum Teil gefangen oder über das Land verstreut und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie alle gefasst waren. Voldemort selbst war verschwunden, aber auch für ihn würde der Tag, wo er seine gerechte Strafe erhielt, noch kommen.

Sie saßen beim Frühstück zusammen, er trank Kaffee, sie bekam nur frisches Obst, Milch und Müsli. Plötzlich zuckte Hermione zusammen. Besorgt sprang Severus auf. „Was?"

Schmerzhaft verzog Hermione das Gesicht. „Ich glaube es geht los!"

„Es geht los?"

Zustimmend nickte Hermione und holte dabei japsend Luft. „Es geht los!"

Wie von Furien gehetzt lief Severus um den Tisch herum, legte ihr, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, seinen Arm um die Schultern und geleitete sie in ihr Zimmer. Fluchtartig wollte er bereits das Zimmer wieder verlassen, als ihn Hermiones Stimme zurückhielt.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Sie hatte Angst er würde sie das ganz alleine durchstehen lassen.

„Wasser kochen, frische Tücher holen, eine Zigarette rauchen und ich weiß nicht!", stieß er aufgebracht hervor und entlockte Hermione so ein Schmunzeln. Dadurch, dass er so aufgeregt war, wurde sie automatisch ruhiger.

„Du brauchst kein Wasser kochen, frische Tücher befinden sich dort rechts im Schrank und du rauchst doch gar nicht!"

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Warum nur freust du dich so sehr auf dieses Kind?" Es war vielleicht nicht der beste Augenblick gerade jetzt diese Frage zu stellen, aber wer konnte schon sagen ob später dafür noch Zeit blieb.

„Es gab mal eine Zeit, da wollte ich Kinder haben, eine Familie gründen, aber das ist lange her", erwiderte er leise. Verstehend nickte Hermione. Das musste damals gewesen sein, als er in Lily verliebt gewesen war. Bevor sie noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wurde sie von einer weiteren Schmerzwelle abgelenkt.

„Warst du schon mal bei einer Geburt dabei?", stieß sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe alles darüber, was es zum Thema Geburt zu wissen gibt, gelesen!", erzählte er selbstsicher.

„Gelesen?", fragte Hermione panisch nach.

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe alles gelesen. Was zu tun ist, welche Komplikationen vorkommen können und wie man darauf reagieren sollte", erwiderte er arrogant.

Er hatte zu seiner alten Selbstsicherheit zurückgefunden.

Doch bereits zwei Stunden später schwand diese merklich. Hermione wurde in kürzeren Abständen von schmerzhaften Wehen gequält, aber von dem Kind selbst war nichts zu sehen. Er verließ sie kurz und schickte, unbemerkt von ihr, eine Eule los. Dann kehrte er sofort zu ihr zurück, er wollte sie nicht länger als notwendig alleine lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Unruhig blickte Severus zur Tür. Hermiones Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert. Ihr ging es nicht gut, sie hatte viel Blut verloren. Leise wimmerte sie vor sich hin, ihre Stirn war schweißnass. Sanft kühlte er sie mit einem feuchten Tuch und sprach leise auf sie ein, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Innerlich verfluchte er Poppy – wo blieb sie, verdammt noch mal, solange?

„Es wird alles gut, vertrau mir, bald ist es vorbei", versprach er Hermione und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es so weit hatte kommen können. In diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und Poppy kam hereingerauscht. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation. Sie verabreichte Hermione ein stärkendes Mittel, um sie dann gründlich zu untersuchen, doch zuvor warf sie Severus aus dem Raum.

Er musste drei Stunden vor der Tür ausharren. Lange war nichts zu hören und nicht nur einmal war er versucht einfach hineinzustürmen um nachzusehen was da drinnen vor sich ging. Doch dann durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille. Severus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wurde blass. Was wenn dem Kind oder Hermione etwas passierte? Nicht auszudenken. Zum ersten Mal seit schier einer Ewigkeit verspürte er so etwas wie Angst. Gerade als er dachte die Ungewissheit keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können, öffnete Poppy mit einem kleinen Bündel am Arm die Tür.

„Gratuliere, es ist ein Junge!", sagte sie sarkastisch und drückte ihm das Baby in die Arme, dann kehrte sie zu Hermione zurück.

„Das ist … das ist…", setzte er an, brach aber ab, als sich seine Augen im Anblick des kleinen Wesens verfingen. Er hatte die Augen zugekniffen und machte zufriedenen, schmatzend Geräusche. Die kleinen Händchen hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Sachte strich Severus ihm mit einem Finger über den dunklen Haarflaum. Es war ein kleines Wunder, das er ihn seinen Händen hielt und er brachte es nicht über sich zu widersprechen. Abzustreiten, das nicht er der Vater des Kindes war.

„Was ist mit Hermione?", rief er fragend aus und er musste sich bemühen, dass seine Stimme nicht brach, so berührt war er.

„Mir geht es gut", kam es schwach vom Bett. Poppy gab ihr noch einen Trank zur Stärkung und um den Blutverlust schnellstens auszugleichen.

„Zwei Tage Ruhe, dann müsste es dir wieder gut gehen. Die Schwäche, die du jetzt empfindest, rührt vom Blutverlust her", erklärte ihr Poppy ruhig, doch war dabei die Feindseligkeit, die sie Hermione gegenüber empfand nicht zu überhören.

Hermione schloss die Augen und ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen fallen. Sie wusste, auch wenn es wehtat, dass sie das verdient hatte. Sie konnte nichts von dem, was sie getan hatte, ungeschehen machen. Poppy packte ihre Sachen zusammen, stellte noch einen Trank neben Hermione und ging.

„Wie tief kann man eigentlich sinken?", fragte sie Severus leise. Heftig biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo er die Wahrheit sagen könnte, aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte Hermione sein Wort gegeben. Poppy schüttelte ihren Kopf und verließ die Drei.

„Omid"

„Das ist kein Name"

„Doch, er bedeutet Hoffnung"

Die gesamte magische Welt dachte nun er hätte sich mit Hermione zusammengetan und wäre Vater geworden. Alle kannten die Geschichte wie sie ihn als Sklaven, als ihren persönlichen Hauselfen hielt und trotz alle dem teilte er mit ihr Tisch und Bett. Keiner ließ es sich nehmen ihm zu sagen wie abartig und verrückt das war. Keiner ahnte die Wahrheit, nicht einmal Voldemort zu dem auch diese Gerüchte durchgedrungen waren.

„Wirst du damit leben können?", fragte sie ihn eines Tages plötzlich. Gleichmütig zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, er hielt wie immer das Baby in den Armen. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, das Gewicht des kleinen Wesens zu spüren.

„Mich kümmert wenig, was andere über mich denken"

Hermione richtete sich in den Kissen auf und beugte sich über ihren Sohn, dabei kam sie Severus sehr nahe.

„Omid also, tja wir beide werden uns bestimmt daran gewöhnen", flüsterte sie ihrem Sohn zärtlich zu und löste dabei unbewusst verwirrende Gefühle in Severus aus.

Plötzlich hatte er mit Atemnot, einem trockenen Mund und Herzflattern zu kämpfen. Vielleicht erlitt er gerade seinen ersten Herzinfarkt? Hermione, die davon nichts mitbekam, lehnte sich wieder in den Kissen zurück und blickte ihn an. Sein abwesender Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie die Stirn runzeln. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und drückte ihn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut?"

Heftig zog er seinen Arm fort und hätte beinahe Omid fallen gelassen. Er sprang auf und drückte ihr das Kind in die Arme.

„Alles bestens. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte er knapp, und bevor Hermione noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon fort.

„Tja, keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist, aber er wird schon wiederkommen", flüsterte sie ihrem Sohn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

In den nächsten Tagen wich er ihr aus, half ihr nur, wenn es sich nicht umgehen ließ mit Omid, aber dann verschwand er wieder auf der Stelle und vergrub sich in seine Bücher. Immer wieder zwang er sich an all die Dinge zu denken, die ihm Hermione angetan hatte.

Sie hatte ihm ein magisches Halsband verpasst und gezwungen ihr zu Diensten zu sein. Einmal hatte er versucht davonzulaufen, doch weit war er nicht gekommen. Unvorstellbare Schmerzen, ausgelöst von dem Halsband zwangen ihn in die Knie. Sie hatte ihn ausgelacht. Hermione brachte ihn zurück ins Haus, augenblicklich ließen die Schmerzen nach.

„Du kannst vor mir nicht entkommen, nicht solange ich es nicht erlaube" War alles, was sie sagte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr seine Hände um den Hals gelegt und zugedrückt, doch selbst davor schützte sie das Halsband.

„Du bist jetzt mein Hündchen, das ich an die Kette gelegt habe!", meinte sie spöttisch, als sich der Ring um seinen Hals schloss. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht dabei, schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr klar, dass sie einen Fehler, einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Ihr Erwachen kam mit dem Einbrennen des dunklen Mals auf ihren Arm. Das hatte sie ihm ohne es zu wollen im Okklumentikunterricht verraten und noch vieles mehr hatte er so erfahren. Dieses Wissen machte es ihm schwer sie zu hassen. Sie war wie er und konnte er sie dafür wirklich verachten?

Sie hatte sich eigentlich geschworen das Kind nie in ihre Arme zu nehmen, geschweige den es lieb zu haben, aber sie konnte sich dem kleinen Wesen nicht entziehen. Omid war das süßeste Geschöpf, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Ständig musste sie es küssen und liebkosen. Oft wünschte sie sich insgeheim es wäre wirklich Severus und ihr Kind. Auch wenn sie dachte, sie würde ihn hassen, liebte sie ihn dennoch. Was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte, da ihr klar war, dass er sie niemals lieben, würde können.

„Mein kleiner Schatz, was habe ich nur für einen Schlamassel angerichtet?" Seufzend kuschelte sie das Baby dicht an ihre Brust. Er war Voldemorts Sohn und sie verabscheute ihn tief, aber Omid war ihr Kind. Niemals würde Omid, oder Voldemort die Wahrheit erfahren. In ihren Augen war Severus der Vater, so wie es die ganze Welt bereits glaubte und so soll es auch bleiben.

In vier Wochen war Weihnachten. Unsicher fragte sich Hermione wie Severus vorhatte dieses Fest zu feiern. Vor einem Jahr fiel Weihnachten für sie aus. Es gab keinen Baum, keine Geschenke und keinen Weihnachtspunsch. Doch heuer wollte sie etwas Besonderes machen. Immerhin war es Omids erstes Fest. Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie mit Severus darüber sprechen sollte.

Es gab eine Zeit, als sie noch schwanger war, da waren sie einander nahe gekommen, gingen beinahe freundschaftlich miteinander um, doch nun herrschte Eiszeit zwischen ihnen. Er hatte sich von ihr zurückgezogen.

Nicht von Omid. Sie musste sich schon anstrengen, damit sie ihn baden und wickeln durfte. Severus schien von diesen Aufgaben hellauf begeistert zu sein. Nur sie wollte er dabei nicht haben und Hermione ahnte warum, wagte es deshalb nicht danach zu fragen. Es waren ihre Taten. Bei ihrer Ankunft hier, vor einem Jahr, da hatte er es ihr unmissverständlich gesagt. Niemals würde man vergessen, was sie getan hatte und niemals würde man ihr vergeben. Sie würde für immer alleine bleiben. Daran war sie ganz alleine Schuld.

Die Zeit verlief rasend schnell, bereits nur noch eine Woche vor Weihnachten und sie hatte immer noch nicht den Mut gefunden Severus zu fragen, ob sie das Haus festlich dekorieren durfte. Er war so schweigsam und abwesend. Die Stille im Haus schien sie fast zu erdrücken und so beschloss sie mit Omid einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es hatte in der Nacht zuvor geschneit und es herrschte eine bittere Kälte, aber das war ihr egal.

Sie packte Omid dick und warm ein, zog sich selbst einen dicken Parker an und ging los. London im Schnee war wunderschön. Sie zeigte Omid die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung und übersah dabei, dass ihr jemand folgte. Ein dunkler Schatten sprang von Hauseck zu Hauseck und kam ihr dabei unbemerkt näher. Gerade hatte sie einen wunderbar geschmückten Baum in einer Auslage entdeckt, da stürzte sich ein Unbekannter auf sie und riss ihr Omid aus den Armen. Ehe sie reagieren konnte, waren beide fort wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. So schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, lief sie nach Hause zu Severus. Völlig atemlos brach sie, kaum das sie im Haus war, in seinen Armen zusammen.

„Er hat ihn!", rief sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen aus.

„Wer hat wen?"

„Er hat meinen Sohn!"

„Omid?"

Schluchzend klammerte sie sich an ihn. Unbeholfen legte er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar.

„Ich bringe ihn dir zurück. Du kannst ihn schon bald wieder in deine Arme schließen, das verspreche ich dir"

Zornig glühten seine Augen und sein Gesicht wurde starr vor Hass. Er gab Hermione eine Tasse Tee zur Beruhigung und wollte ein paar Eulen losschicken, um den Orden auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, doch dazu kam er nicht.

Eine fremde Eule klopfte gerade an die Scheibe. Er wusste wem dieses Tier gehörte und was für eine Nachricht es bei sich trug. Hart presste er die Lippen aufeinander und öffnete das Fenster. Der Vogel kam herein geflogen und streckte ihm, nachdem er gelandet war, sein Bein entgegen. Er löste das Pergament davon und warf den Vogel, ohne ihn zu belohnen, aus dem Fenster.

Du und ich am alten Friedhof von Hogwarts. Komm alleine. Sollte dir jemand folgen, töte ich deinen Sohn.

Seine Hände begannen unmerklich zu zittern. Omid war in tödlicher Gefahr. Hastig lief er nach unten, warf sich einen Umhang über die Schultern und verließ das Haus. Hermione hörte nur das Zuschlagen der Tür. Von plötzlicher Unruhe erfasst hastet sie zur Tür und riss sie auf.

Aber Severus war fort. Im Flur entdeckte sie auf dem Boden ein kleines Blatt Pergament. Sie hob es auf und las die Nachricht drauf. Ihr Sohn und Severus waren ihn Gefahr. Hermione packte ihren Zauberstab fest in ihre Hand. Fest entschlossen folgte sie Severus. Eher würde sie sterben, als das sie zuließe, dass Omid oder Severus ein Leid zugefügt wurde. Die Nachricht war an sie gerichtet gewesen. Sie war der Verräter.

Leichter Nebel lag über den verschneiten Grabsteinen und tauchte den Friedhof in unheimliches Licht. Die Sonne stand am Horizont im Begriff unterzugehen. Bereits jetzt war es unerträglich kalt. Er musste sich beeilen. Neben Voldemort war die Kälte für Omid ein weiterer tödlicher Feind. Geduckt zwischen den Grabsteinen lief er auf der Suche nach Voldemort vorwärts.

„Ich bin hier! Komm heraus!", rief Voldemort soda. Er stand alleine vor einem großen Grab. Severus konnte sehen, dass der steinerne Deckel vor kurzem bewegt worden war, und ahnte Schlimmes.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Socken und schob das Hosenbein darüber, dann brach er von einem Strauch einen dünnen, glatten Ast ab und kam mit erhobenen Händen aus seinem Versteck. Voldemort zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Dich hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet. Wirf deinen Zauberstab weg!", befahl er ihm. Suchend sah Voldemort sich um. Wo war die Schlampe nur?

Keuchend lief Hermione zwischen den Grabsteinen herum. Noch hatte sie weder Severus oder Voldemort entdeckt. Doch plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. So leise wie möglich folgte sie diesen. Vorsichtig lugte sie über einen Grabstein und sah die Beiden sich einander gegenüberstehen. Während Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Severus richtete, war dieser unbewaffnet. Es sah so aus als würde er einen Fluch auf Severus loslassen, schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und stellte sich drohend auf.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Du willst doch nur mich", stieß sie heftig aus. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, dabei ließ er Severus nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Wie süß. Ich habe schon davon gehört, ihr zwei seid ein richtiges Pärchen. Und so wie die Potters habt auch ihr ein Kind. Nur diesmal begehe ich nicht denselben Fehler. Diesmal töte ich das Kind zuerst und ihr könnt dabei zusehen" Er griff nach einem kleinen Bündel, das er verborgen hinter sich gelegt hatte, und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes darauf.

„Nein!", riefen beide gleichzeitig aus.

„Ich bitte dich, töte mich, aber nicht meinen Sohn!", flehte Hermione. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Du willst für dein Kind sterben?", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen. Nun hatte er sie da, wo er sie haben wollte. Sie würde für ihn alles tun. Sie war eine Mutter und bis auf seine eigene, würden sie alles für ihr Kind tun. Hermione ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen.

„Ja, das will ich!" Entschlossen stellte sie sich zwischen Severus und Voldemort. Stolz und aufrecht stand sie da, schien keine Furcht zu spüren, dabei starb sie innerlich tausend Tode. Mühsam schluckte sie.

„Bitte, gib Severus seinen Sohn. Die Beiden haben nichts damit zu tun!", flehte sie erneut. Voldemort schien eine Augenblick lang ernsthaft über ihren Vorschlag nachzudenken, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer verächtlichen Grimasse.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein ihn vor deinen Augen zu töten!"

„Bastard!"

Severus tastete unbemerkt nach seinem Zauberstab und schrie ein einziges Wort, dabei stieß er Hermione unsanft zur Seite. Unvorbereitet traf Voldemort sein Fluch und streckte ihn nieder. Das Bündel in seinen Händen war ihm achtlos aus den Händen gefallen. Zeitgleich kamen Hermione und Severus bei dem Omid an. Gemeinsam drückten sie das Baby fest an sich. Severus gelang es sich als erster loszureißen. Er fesselte Voldemort und drängte Hermione zum Aufbruch.

Eine Woche war vergangen. Es war Heiliger Abend. Voldemort saß sicher in Askaban und es gab kein Entkommen für ihn. Ihre Tat zur Festnahme dieses Monsters stimmte ihre ehemaligen Freunde ihr gegenüber milder und die Tatsache das sie alle dachten sie und Severus wären ein Paar.

Doch bis auf das eine Mal auf dem Friedhof hatte er sie nicht mehr berührt, oder auch nur richtig angesehen. Sie litt stumm unter seiner offensichtlichen Gleichgültigkeit. So sehr er ihren Sohn liebte, so wenig machte er sich aus ihr. Noch immer wirkte das Haus kein bisschen festlich. Hermione hatte den Gedanken ihn darum zu bitten das Haus dekorieren zu dürfen fallen gelassen. So war es besser. So passte es besser zu ihrer Stimmung und Omid würde es sowieso nicht merken. Er war noch zu klein dafür.

Er spürte ihre Traurigkeit bis tief in sein Herz. Bis zu jenem Tag auf dem Friedhof konnte nichts dieses erreichen. Sie hatte sich schützend vor ihn gestellt und wollte sogar um ihn zu retten, sterben. Severus hatte nicht geglaubt jemals wieder lieben zu können, doch nun besaß er eine Familie und mit jedem Tag der verging wünschte er sich, dass sie drei eine richtige wurden. Nicht nur eine nach außen, sondern auch hier drinnen. Er sehnte sich nach der Liebe von Hermione und Omid. Unmerklich hatte sie sich genauso wie ihr Sohn in sein Herz geschlichen und dort einen festen Platz eingenommen. Ob er es wahrhaben wollte oder verstehen konnte, war egal – Liebe stellte keine Fragen.

Hermione legte Omid vorsichtig in seine Wiege und sah zu, wie er einschlief. Er wirkte so zufrieden. Zärtlich strich sie über sein kleines Köpfchen und begann ein altes Kinderlied zu summen. So fand er sie. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt. Still blieb er stehen und lauschte ihrer angenehmen Stimme. Hermione war von Summen zu Singen übergegangen. Doch plötzlich verstummte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um, so als hätte sie ihn gespürt. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Er kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

„Komm! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen"

Hermione sah ihm in die Augen und dann auf seine Hand. Zögernd ergriff sie sie. Fest und warm war sein Händedruck und flößte ihr so Vertrauen ein. Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen hinab bis im kleinen Salon der Blacks standen. Doch es sah dort ganz anders aus. Überall brannten Kerzen und Girllanden aus Tannenreisig, geschmückt mit Stechpalmenzweigen zierten den Kamin. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, behangen mit bunten Kugeln. Es war Weihnachten. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und umarmte ihn einfach.

„Danke! Das ist wunder- wunderschön"

Glücklich blickte sie hoch in sein Gesicht. Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. Automatisch beugte er sich herab und küsste sie. Er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, ob es richtig war, sondern tat es einfach und es fühlte sich richtig an. Ohne zu zögern, erwiderte sie den Kuss und schenkte sich ihm mit Herz und Seele. Langsam löste er sich von ihr.

„Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, welcher wäre das?", fragte er leise, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. „Kann es alles sein, was ich möchte?", fragte sie zurück.

„Alles!", versprach er ihr. Gerührt legte sie ihre Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich will dich. Bleib bei mir" Sie sprach das aus was auch er sich wünschte. Sanft küsste er sie erneut.

„Heute ist Weihnachten, Hermione! Heute werden Wünsche wahr", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen. Nun weinte sie tatsächlich

„Frohe Weihnachten, Severus!", wisperte sie erstickt zwischen den Tränen.

Omid - Hoffnung


End file.
